


Safety

by cantnine



Category: Almost Human, Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, based off of the ice fishing scene in 1x03, can be read as a purely Almost Human fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantnine/pseuds/cantnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John recall's his ice fishing trip to Dorian when they are alone. </p><p>(Very minor mentions of Supernatural. It can be read as just Almost Human)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching 1x03 tonight with my friend, we decided that Almost Human was a lot like Supernatural in the way that John was a lot like Dean and Dorian is a lot like Cas (Hello, gruff deep-voiced hero and his blue-eyed, superhuman almost-immortal partner)
> 
> We also decided John is the lovechild of Cas and Dean.  
> So yeah sorry if you don't watch Supernatural. You really don't have to though to read this.

            Dorian’s intense, crystalline eyes stared up at the ceiling. The light circuits inside his temples whizzed away, splashing their cerulean shade against his caramel skin. The dark room was alive with their incandescent glow. John stared quietly from his side of the bed.

            He knew Dorian was hurting. He was scared. He was grasping the idea of death. Which was a frightening thing for any human, or android capable of expressing the spectrum of human emotion.

            Finally, the DRN model turned his head, only a few inches away from where John rest his, and spoke.

            “Will you tell me more about the ice fishing incident?” He asked meekly.

            John couldn’t say no.

           

            “Well, when I was a boy, just eleven years old, my dad asked me, “J,” that’s what he called me. “what do you sat me and your pop go out ice fishing?” As if it were the most casual idea in the world.

            As spontaneous day trips were nothing new to me, and knowing I would get out of school, I agreed.

            We packed our gear and hopped into my dad’s mean looking 1967 Chevrolet Impala. It was beautiful. Even back then it was a classic. Blackest black and in perfect condition.” John stared wistfully at the celling in remembrance. “My dad was great with cars.

            So the three of us, we headed out to this lake only a few hours away. Listened to Elton John the whole way. And we got there and it was breath-taking. All that snow and ice, all white and glimmering like a Christmas card. We went out on the lake and dad make a hole with a pick-axe. No matter how much my pop told him not to.  Said it would fracture the ice, someone could fall in.” The detective stared over at his partner. Where he laid, eyes rapt and interested. He had inched closer and thought John hadn’t noticed.

            “He probably should have listened, too. But I think it’s okay that he didn’t. Otherwise I’d never know what it felt to be...safe.” Dorian nodded.

            “So we were having a great time. Just being together, huddled up. No matter how much pop complained about the cold, he was enjoying himself. We all were. Just being together and taking in the scenery.” John’s eyes grew distant. His voice dropped low and his hands folded over his bare abdomen.

            “All of a sudden, before I could even register, the ice fractured. Just like pop said it would. It broke under my weight and I was under the water in seconds.” Dorian was even closer. The artificial heat coming from him didn’t go unnoticed.

            “It was so cold... I had opened my mouth to scream and my throat was filled with freezing water. It felt like someone punched my trachea with razor blades for knuckles.” Dorian’s head rested precariously on John’s collar bone. John didn’t protest.

            “The rest of me was burning like I was on fire. Except with ice. I tried to will myself to move, to swim, but I couldn’t. I was so terrified. The feeling of absolute horror inside me was a million times worse than the pain.” A tear slipped from John’s eye.

            “But just as soon as I was giving up, my pop’s arms were around me. He pulled me up and dad ripped my shirt off and gave me his jacket. We didn’t speak much, just got in the car and turned on the heat. They sat in the rear seat with me and each had an arm around me. I could only shiver and bury myself with them.”

            An arm was laid across John’s chest.

            “And it was a good thing?” Dorian asked, his voice somber and discreet.

            “Yes. I didn’t think it at the time, but now I understand why it was.” John answered, his chin pressing into Dorian’s short curls.

            “You had two fathers, then?” The android asked. His voice was not accusing, nor obtrusive. Although it had been 25 years since gay marriage was legalized throughout the U.S., there were still many homophobic people.

            “Yes.” John said curtly.

            It was quiet for some time, and John had thought maybe Dorian fell asleep. If he did sleep?

            “What were their names?” He asked, in the same tone as before. If not, more understanding.

            “Dean, that was my dad. And my pop was called Castiel.” John smiled at the thought of his parents.

            “That’s an interesting name.” Dorian replied.

            “Yeah.”

            “Goodnight, John.”

            “Goodnight.”

 

            “Thank you.” John recalled hearing the phrase as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
